The invention relates to asbestos abatement tools and particularly to hand tools for cutting away asbestos. Because asbestos was used so extensively in construction the task of removing is substantial whether considered by the individual building, community, state, nation or globally. A major aspect of this high cost is the labor cost for what is a labor intensive task.
It is known to use wet removal techniques such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,821,397 and 4,815,488. It has been general practice when cutting asbestos away to have a first worker use a conventional utility knife and for a second worker to direct a fine spray of water over the general area to keep the asbestos fibers from becoming airborne and thus minimize the health dangers. Workers in this field who hold the nozzle and hose are usually paid well. For example, a labor rate of $24.00 would not be uncommon.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus that will eliminate the second worker by providing apparatus that a single worker can easily operate.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which is inexpensive to manufacture (compared to the potential savings) as well as easy to use.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus that is at least as safe as the existing discrete knife and hose with a nozzle.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide apparatus that will pay for itself, because of the reduced labor costs, within three shifts.